1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic device with an electrophoretic layer that includes electrophoretic particles (a dispersion system), a method for driving the electrophoretic device, and an electronic apparatus incorporating the electrophoretic device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a method for controlling gradation in an electrophoretic device, there is known a technique of applying a pulse-form voltage by adjusting a pulse length (see JP-A-2002-116733, for example). However, the method requires precise control of the length of an extremely short pulse, so that it is difficult to express multiple gradations. In order to solve the difficulty, there is known a method for intentionally providing variation to characteristics of electrophoretic particles. Even in this method, for example, in order to perform control for 10 gradations, a pulse length needs to be controlled with a precision level equal to or less than 1 ms. Additionally, high-precision gradation control cannot be easily accomplished, since changes in environments such as temperature and humidity cause fluctuations of behaviors of electrophoretic particles and characteristics of a control substrate.